Intimacy
by BlackPepper3964
Summary: Kuroko and Akashi have fun times. *wink wink* That's it. Just that. (Well, there's also a bit of angst because I just can't help myself. I need help.) Connected to Crushes and Protective Coils.


**Hey, all! So, it's been a while since I uploaded anything, so I thought I'd give you all a treat :D. Please, do enjoy!**

 **BP**

* * *

 _Intimacy_

"How's this, Seijuurou-kun?" Kuroko asked, a small smile on his lips. "Does it feel good?" Akashi shuddered, hands clenching on the tealette's shoulders. He was knelt over Kuroko's slightly crossed legs while he mouthed at Akashi's throat, leaving wet trails. Now and again he'd bite down – not hard enough to bruise or even make a mark, but enough that he'd feel the sharpness of his teeth, the pressure Kuroko put on him. One of Kuroko's hands was on his hip, thumb caressing his skin, and would sometimes move to his lower back when the tealette thought Akashi needed to calm down a little, trailing his fingers up and down his spine until he had cooled down a little and then the hand moved back to his hip as Kuroko started the whole routine again. Kuroko's other hand was in-between his lovers' legs, slick with lube.

They had been doing this for half an hour already. They both walked into Akashi's apartment after a pleasant meal, smiling, and when Akashi had turned to Kuroko to ask him whether he wanted a cup of tea, the tealette had leant into him and kissed his jaw.

He'd smiled up at him naughtily, "Ne, Seijuurou-kun, would you let me bring you pleasure tonight?" Akashi had blinked and then smiled helplessly.

"When you put it like that, how can I say no?" Kuroko had ushered him to the bedroom and stripped him slowly, fingers and lips trailing over his body at an agonising pace. A light glinted in Kuroko's eyes that made Akashi lick his lips in anticipation and slight fear. He had a horrible (wonderful) feeling that he was going to be teased and pushed to the brink tonight. The redhead only managed to undo the first three buttons on Kuroko's formal shirt before his hands were batted away, Kuroko turning away and going to the bedside table, taking out a bottle of lube and a strip of fabric. Akashi's breath hitched. His lover obviously heard it and levelled him with an amused look.

"I'm not sure if I want to use it tonight, but just in case…" He trailed off, knowing that he didn't need to complete the sentence for Akashi to understand what he was saying. He gestured at Akashi, enticing him forward onto the bed. Smiling slyly, Akashi knelt in front of Kuroko, hands trailing up his shoulders to his hair, bringing him closer.

"How do you want me, Tetsuya?" He purred, making Kuroko smile and kiss him deeply, not going past pressing their lips together. Smirking when he pulled away, Kuroko removed his jacket, undid the buttons on the cuffs of his shirt, and rolled up the sleeves.

"I want you as you are right now." He murmured, kissing him again and wrapping his arms around his lovers' waist. Akashi waited for him to get comfortable before licking Kuroko's lower lip, making the tealette sigh, relaxing further, and open his mouth in invitation. Akashi was so glad that, since that first try, he and Kuroko had tried doing this outside of their now fairly frequent bedroom activities and Kuroko had decided he liked it. He rubbed Kuroko's tongue with his own, encouraging it to play with him. Kuroko moaned a little, meeting his lover halfway before giving up the barely-started battle for dominance and just let Akashi have his way with him. The redhead inwardly grinned. He loved this about Kuroko: he could be very dominating in bed, but at the same time, he could be submissive, letting Akashi kiss him senseless and, when the mood struck him, give him all the pleasure he could. Of course, their daily life was an equal partnership, though Kuroko gave Akashi what he wanted more often than not.

While Kuroko was occupied with the kiss, Akashi tried to tug Kuroko's shirt from his trousers, only to be stopped by his lovers' hands as the tealette pulled away. An almost wicked smirk touched Kuroko's lips, making a small shiver travel down Akashi's spine. Kuroko sat on the bed, shuffling back until he was near the middle of the bed and crossing his legs. Akashi watched him, a predatory light in his eyes.

Kuroko beckoned him, "Come here, Seijuurou-kun. I want to feel you." With a small smile, Akashi complied, moving forward on his knees until he was hovering over his lap. He drew the tealette into another kiss, loving the contact he had with his lover. His ears picked up the sound of the lube cap opening with a soft _snap_ and couldn't stop himself from near-grinning in anticipation against Kuroko's lips. His lover broke the kiss with a chuckle. "Eager?" Akashi smiled softly, wriggling his hips, smiling wider when one of Kuroko's hands rested on his waist.

"Of course. You know I like it when you get like this." Eyes softening, Kuroko placed a soft, open-mouthed kiss on Akashi's collarbone.

"I do. And I love pleasuring you, love making you happy." Akashi blinked, feeling heat rise to his face at the unashamed statement, the response that he wanted to say getting clogged in his throat. He covered the lower half of his face with a hand, looking away.

"How do you always take me off guard like that?" He nearly whined, had he been the type of person to do so, "It's so sappy. How do you not get embarrassed?" Kuroko smiled up at him.

"I think I should take every opportunity to tell Seijuurou-kun how much I love him, and I don't think that should be something to feel self-conscious about." Then Kuroko decided not to give Akashi a chance to respond, sliding fingers wet with lubrication along Akashi's cock. Hand falling from his face to Kuroko's shoulder, joining the other in fisting in the crisp white shirt, Akashi gasped. Kuroko pressed a smug smile into his neck as he trailed his hand from the redhead's length, rubbing slightly on his balls and pressed gently against his opening. Akashi bucked into his fingers, but Kuroko paused, removing his hand from Akashi's hip to grab the bottle of lube again, slicking his fingers more, leaving his hand dripping before he was satisfied. Akashi snorted.

"I don't think that amount is really necessary." Kuroko smiled to himself, placing his fingers back on Akashi's hole, beginning to rub and massage, coaxing him to relax as his other hand returned to his hip, steadying the redhead.

"You can never have too much lubrication. Personally, I think it's much better than not having enough. I don't want to hurt you." The redhead didn't really have anything to say to that, preferring to close his eyes and focus on Kuroko's touch. The fingers were insistent now, pushing further into his sensitive flesh, forcing the opening to accept the intrusion. But of course, Kuroko wouldn't be forceful without being equally teasing. When Akashi rocked back on his fingers, trying to entice them deeper, Kuroko moved with him, not allowing Akashi to control the pace, and circled his hole.

"Kuroko." He growled, rocking back again. "Hurry _up_." Kuroko, the bastard, only laughed lowly and continued to tease.

"Seijuurou-kun," He admonished, the chiding tone at odds with the amused glint in his eyes. "You have to be patient. These things can't be rushed." Akashi rolled his eyes.

"The hell they can't." He muttered. "Just –" He twisted his hips, a small grimace of effort and pleasure appearing on his lips, "– just _get on_ with it." His lover huffed, as if Akashi was just being stubborn, but a small smile curled his lips and he finally _finally_ let Akashi buck into his fingers, pushing them deeper, and rubbed so _sweetly_ against his rim. A cracked moan escaped his throat, his eyes falling shut, and Kuroko pushed a little deeper, one of his fingers entering him properly, going in to the fist knuckle before he pulled back and thrust in again. Akashi hummed, tilting his head back as a smile grew on his lips. The fingers not inside him continued to massage around his entrance, trying to loosen him enough to comfortably take another finger. Akashi wouldn't have minded feeling the pressure of a second finger so soon, but he knew that Kuroko disliked making feel uncomfortable in any way if they hadn't discussed it first.

Akashi tended to relax himself quickly when he wanted to (which was every time they did this) so it wasn't long before Kuroko added a second finger, digging them into the soft walls of Akashi's insides and leaving him moaning with a desperate edge to his voice. Kuroko began licking his shoulder and collarbone, nipping every now and again as he massaged Akashi's walls, letting his fingers roam. Akashi felt a shiver run down his spine at the thought that Kuroko was trying to leave his imprint all over him, marking him as his without leaving visible marks – instead giving every pleasurable sensation he knew to make Akashi _remember_ him, _know_ his touch to the point where no one would ever feel so good.

Kuroko bit down on the area his neck met his shoulder, adding a point of slight pain at the exact moment that his fingers found Akashi's prostate, not even bothering to pretend surprise at the discovery and moving instead to rub firmly. Akashi bucked in surprise, a startled cry echoing into the otherwise quiet room as his hands jerked Kuroko closer to him. The tealette let out a throaty chuckle, the hand on his hip trailing up his abs to thumb at a nipple, making Akashi twitch, unconsciously tightening on Kuroko's fingers. Removing his teeth, Kuroko groaned at the feeling and leaned his head against his lovers' shoulder, his hand dropping back down to hold his hip.

"Seijuurou-kun, you're so beautiful," He murmured, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. He twisted his fingers, pushing them deeper, and listened to Akashi pant above him. "I wish that I could always keep you with me, just so I could always remind myself just how utterly beautiful you are to me." Akashi chuckled breathily, despite a little embarrassment at the devotion he could hear in Kuroko's voice.

"So you only like me for my body, then?" He asked teasingly. "I should have known." He griped. Kuroko nipped at his chest and he laughed again.

"Of course not, Seijuurou-kun." He answered affectionately. "Why I love you can't be put into words, but would you like me to try?" He asked quietly, voice husky. Before Akashi could answer – if he'd had a response at all – Kuroko pushed his fingers a little deeper and curled them, dragging them slowly over his prostate. Akashi's mouth fell open with his sharp inhale, eyes wide. The lids slowly lowered to half-mast as a low moan tore its way out his throat. Sliding one of his hands from Kuroko's shoulders to the teal hair on his head, Akashi drew him up as he lowered his head, letting their foreheads touch gently.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi breathed, his left eye gold and red marble. Kuroko smile innocuously.

"Would you like me to tell your body was the last thing I fell in love with? That it was first because you saved me? Then because you had faith in me when no one else did?" Akashi made a mental note to address something in those questions that made him quite concerned[JF1] . For now, though, he just shook his head.

"I don't need such a thing from you, Tetsuya." He paused at a particularly pleasant thrust, his hips rocking back and his eyelids fluttered for a moment. "I know what you love about me, and I know what you don't; for all your masks of indifference, you've never been able to hide your eyes from me." Kuroko's eyes softened and looked almost watery before they closed slowly.

"There is no part of you that I don't love." He paused for a moment, before he leaned closer and leant his forehead against Akashi's collarbone. A wicked smirk curled his lips as his lovers' hand tugged gently at his hair. He firmly – almost roughly – dug his fingers into Akashi's prostate at the same moment that he latched onto the redhead's throat with his mouth. Akashi cried out, a high, sharp sound that ended in a keening moan. His body trembled against Kuroko's own, hips bucking, both trying to get away from the stimulation and get more of it. The fingers in Kuroko's hair tightened, tugging a little, while Akashi's other hand clenched tighter in Kuroko's pristine white dress shirt. And though he couldn't see Kuroko's face, Akashi could feel his almost smug amusement and chuckled breathily when Kuroko stopped sending such harsh pleasure through his veins.

"Don't get all smug." He reprimanded the tealette, making him lift his head to look at Akashi innocently – well, as innocent as one could get when they had their fingers up someone's arse. "Don't look at me like that, I know you were." He accused playfully. Kuroko hummed, licking a trail up his throat to nibble delicately on his ear.

"I was no such thing, Seijuurou-kun." The tealette said primly before pushing in a third finger. Akashi groaned a laugh as he undulated his body to get used to the added stretch.

"You're _such_ a liar." He growled, nipping Kuroko's cheek. He didn't bother saying anything else, merely wanting to repay his lover for his pleasure. He began trailing kisses across Kuroko's cheeks, smiling amusedly when the tealette quietly giggled. He had leaned forward to press soft, open-mouthed kisses against his neck, making Kuroko sigh contentedly and expose his neck a little more, when the change in angle shifted the fingers inside him. He moaned, eyes closing in bliss. He landed a sloppy kiss on Kuroko's neck. "Mmm… feels good." He murmured into the skin. He couldn't see Kuroko's face, but he just knew that he was smiling, probably feeling very pleased with himself.

Which, Akashi supposed, was fair enough.

They continued like this for another few minutes or so, before Kuroko smirked. Akashi swallowed, anticipation flooding him and making him wiggle in place.

"Tetsuya…" He said lowly, trying to warn him against whatever mischief he was planning. The smirk merely widened. Kuroko leant forward, pressing slow, wet kisses along his collarbone and up his neck. He sighed contentedly at the touches, panting a little as Kuroko changed the pace of the fingers inside him, letting them thrust a little rougher every few thrusts and brush against his prostate more often.

"So, Seijuurou-kun," Kuroko began casually, in that tone he took on whenever he had something really nice in mind, making Akashi shudder, "How would you like to end this? Like this?" To punctuate his point, he thrust a little deeper and wriggled his fingertips against that delightful little spot. Akashi bucked, a low moan escaping him, hooded eyes watching his lover. "Or… would you like a hand as well?" The tealette moved his hand from his hip, tracing teasing lines on his skin as he slowly moved towards Akashi's erection. Akashi felt a shiver go up his spine. To be completely honest, either option would be amazing and he knew that Kuroko would make it good.

"Tetsuya." He panted. His lover smiled up at him, still with that ridiculous edge of innocence. "Tetsuya, your hand –" He cut off, a low groan tearing itself from his throat as the tealette rubbed once again across his prostate with teasing lightness, making him shudder and push back on his fingers. " _Please_." He would forever deny that the plea came out his mouth in a high whine. Kuroko hummed, pleased.

"Seijuurou-kun," He murmured as he slicked up his other hand, despite the lubrication that was already on Akashi's cock, along with the pre-ejaculate that had seeped out during the time that Kuroko had spent pleasuring him. Akashi refrained from rolling his eyes. "You should know by now that you _never_ have to beg me to do anything." Akashi laughed.

"You're such a liar. You've made me beg before." He accused playfully. Kuroko smiled affectionately, with a tinge of something that didn't quite belong in this moment, so Akashi left it alone. The tealette finally, _finally_ circled his hand around his heated flesh, immediately delivering a firm stroke while curling his fingers over Akashi's prostate. The smile turned into a small grin as Akashi's hips bucked, beyond the redhead's control, and something very close to a mewl escaped his mouth. Akashi noticed the grin and growled throatily, gripping Kuroko's hair and pulling his head back so he could press an urgent, almost punishing, kiss on his lips. His lover groaned lowly, tightening his grip and increasing the speed of his thrusts. Akashi pulled away after a few strokes and gave a moan against Kuroko's cheek.

"Close, Seijuurou-kun?" He nodded at the murmured question, swallowing and panting. Kuroko kissed his way along his jaw and down his neck and collarbones slowly, shifting his grip so that his thumb was rubbing the slit of Akashi's cock and teasing the most sensitive part of it while he exerted firm and consistent pressure on his prostate. The redhead shuddered violently, gritting his teeth against the pleasure. "Come on, Seijuurou-kun." Kuroko beckoned, his voice husky and sending greater shivers down the redhead's spine. He could feel the heat pooling in his stomach, at the base of his spine. "Come for me." Kuroko's thumb dug into his slit a little bit and that, along with the open-mouthed kiss his lover pressed onto his flushed skin, sent him hurtling over the edge into bliss. Everything went a bit hazy for a little while; the only thing he was aware of was the pleasure spreading through his limbs and making him feel tingly and overly-sensitive.

When he came back to himself, he noticed that Kuroko had undressed himself, changing into his nightwear, and had retrieved a washcloth. Akashi hummed at the feeling of the warm cloth wiping away the sweat and lube that had built up. Kuroko smiled at him gently.

"Okay?" He asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Akashi nodded, a contented smile stretching his lips.

"More than okay." He confirmed. Kuroko nodded back, refocusing on his task. Soon, he threw the washcloth in the laundry basket before joining him on the bed, curling into his chest with his arms around his waist. Akashi threaded his fingers through his lover's hair and allowed himself to savour the silence and contact, before he remembered a few of the things that Kuroko had said earlier. The original Akashi was concerned too, but wasn't quite sure of what he was trying to find out about it. His other self was bolder and was reluctant to leave it be as something that was said in the moment, even if he knew his lover had meant every word anyway.

"Tetsuya." He said, reaching down and pulling the covers over them as he drew Kuroko closer. "Earlier, you said that I saved you. That I had faith in you when no one else did." He observed his partner as he tensed a little, before sighing and relaxing. The tealette nuzzled into his side, obviously thinking, so Akashi let him take his time and merely stroked his hair.

"During the third year at Teiko, Aomine-kun stopped passing to me, and stopped coming to practice in general." Kuroko began, finally. Akashi wondered why the tealette was saying facts he already knew, but let him continue without interruption. "He," Kuroko licked his lips, blinking. "He told me, on the day that you appeared, Seijuurou-kun, that he didn't know how to receive my passes anymore. He trampled on my efforts, and threw me away." Akashi closed his eyes at the rawness in Kuroko's voice, telling him very clearly that the wound was still not healed. "I didn't… The only reason I continued to play, after that, and after you changed so suddenly – after _everything_ changed so suddenly, was that I was still on the team." Frowning, Akashi silently urged Kuroko to look at him. His lover met his confused gaze for a moment before he looked away. "Aomine-kun had no trust, no faith in me and my potential, but you were the one who helped me in the first place. I got to the first string, became one of the regulars, and even when you all developed leaps and bounds beyond what I was capable of, you kept me there." A self-depreciating smile came onto his lips, and his gaze was bitter. "I didn't believe in myself, so I believed in you instead, in that you still wanted or needed me around. I didn't even care for a few months that you just used me to win, that the team wasn't a team anymore." He closed his eyes and kissed his ribs softly, uttering against his skin: "The fact of the matter is, Seijuurou-kun, if you hadn't been there to challenge me at the end of our third year, if you hadn't kept me on the team after Aomine-kun discarded me, after I became _unneeded_ , I wouldn't have continued to play basketball at all, would have quit long before I did that year. I wouldn't have even tried to get in contact with any of you again, let alone get all of you to once again enjoy basketball for the sake of it, rather than only for winning it." Akashi's eyes widened.

"Kami-sama, Tetsuya, what the hell did we all make you go through?" He breathed. Then he shook his head, rolling them both over and pinning Kuroko to the mattress, staring him straight in the eyes. "Tell me you don't think about yourself like that anymore." He insisted, almost desperate. Kuroko gazed up at him, eyes solemn and a small, sad frown on his lips.

"Some days are better than others." He admitted. "Some days it doesn't even cross my mind." His expression softened when he saw the pain in Akashi's eyes at his words. Akashi leaned down and pressed small, urgent kisses across his face and throat.

"You _are_ needed, Tetsuya. You're wanted and needed, and so beautiful I sometimes can't catch my breath." Kuroko closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his partner.

"Thank you." Akashi kissed him, not going beyond simple, deep lip contact. He felt one of Kuroko's hands move from his back to his hair, pulling him closer and hummed approvingly. He waited until he knew that his lover was getting light headed with the lack of oxygen before pulling away, only panting a little lighter than Kuroko.

"I love you, Tetsuya." He rested their foreheads together. "Even if no one else needs you, I will _always_ need you." He gently wiped away the few tears that escaped Kuroko's eyes as his lover smiled at him.

"I love you too, Seijuurou-kun." He kissed Akashi's cheek. "What would I do without you?" He asked rhetorically.

"You'll never find out." Akashi promised, smiling at him and then closing his eyes with a sigh. "It's late, let's go to sleep." Kuroko nodded, moving with his partner as he rolled onto his back, snuggling against him.

"Goodnight, Seijuurou-kun." Akashi kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around the tealette.

"Goodnight, Tetsuya. Sweet dreams." He watched Kuroko close his eyes and waited fo his breathing to slow before gently moving Kuroko's bangs out of his face, gazing at him in concern.

 _'We're going to have to do something about his self-confidence.'_ His original self said. Akashi mentally nodded, eyes unconsciously softening with sadness.

 _He hides it quite well, none of us even suspected there was anything like this._ There was silence in their mind for a moment.

' _… I never thought I would ever see you beg like that.'_ His original self commented slyly. He felt himself blushing a little and grumbled in their mind.

 _Shut up, it's not like you've never done it._ His original self smiled smugly.

 _'True, but I don't proclaim that I'm 'absolute', do I?'_ Akashi didn't dignify that with an answer, turning his attention back to the man in his arms, hugging him closer before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

* * *

 **I really would appreciate any comments (read: constructive criticism ;) or anything, really) so that I know if I can write more of this kind of thing (though probably not anytime soon, maybe!)**

 **Til next time!**

 **BP**


End file.
